Question: Vanessa did 16 more sit-ups than Kevin at night. Kevin did 62 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Vanessa do?
Answer: Kevin did 62 sit-ups, and Vanessa did 16 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $62 + 16$ sit-ups. She did $62 + 16 = 78$ sit-ups.